pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Veemon
Veemon is a Digimon from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games,trading card games and other media. "Veemon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Veemon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The article deals with the most well-known appearance of Veemon, the Digimon Adventure 02 anime Veemon who is the partner of Davis Motomiya, and who had previously been the partner of Ryo Akiyama in a WonderSwan game.[1] Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers The Veemon of Digimon Adventure 02 also appears in all theDigimon Adventure 02 related movies. AppearanceEdit Veemon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. Veemon has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between his large pinkish eyes is where the name "Vee''mon" comes from. In the English dub, Veemon speaks with a slight lisp (though this is perhaps to differentiate his voice from Ken Ichijouji's, as the two share the same English voice actor). This is mostly evident in how he pronounces his partner's name as "Davish". Of all the ''Adventure/''02'' Digimon, Veemon is the one with the most affinity for hand-to-hand combat, due to both his attacks and his personality. Veemon also demonstrates a persistent romantic interest in Gatomon. (In Davis Cries Wolfmon he has a dream that he and Gatomon were dancing and in A Very Digi-Christmas, (English Dub only) Ken teases Veemon about him and Gatomon under the mistletoe.) DescriptionEdit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071102062939/digimon/images/d/dc/V-mon.jpgVeemon in Digimon Adventure 02 Veemon is a main character in Digimon Adventure 02, and also appears in its two related movies Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals and Revenge of Diaboromon. Veemon, along with Hawkmon and Armadillomon, are the three Digimon of ancient times who were sealed away by the Harmonious One Azulongmon, to be awakened again in a time of crisis. Veemon was freed in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02 when Davis Motomiya lifted the Digi-egg of Courage. Enter Flamedramon Throughout Digimon Adventure 02, Veemon gains the ability to assume three different Armor forms—one from each of the three Digi-Eggs that its partner Davis Motomiya acquires. After the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Veemon's natural champion form is unlocked, as well as the ability to DNA digivolve with Stingmon. In Diaboromon Strikes Back, Veemon (in the form of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode) is able to reach the''Imperialdramon Paladin Mode'' form after Omnimon donated his power to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Before the events of Digimon Adventure 02, Veemon was partner to Ryo Akiyama and helped the latter to fight Millenniummon throughout the events of Tag Tamers and D-1 Tamers. If Ryo chooses to rescue Davis in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, he can again partner with Veemon. Veemon makes an appearance in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01's special chapter "Double Tamer!! The Great Super Dimensional Battle!!" when he and the rest of the Adventure 02 group are fighting Parallelmon, only to be saved when Takeru "T.K." Takaishi pushes them away from his absorption attack. Veemon is also usable as a fighter in Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, and Digimon Rumble Arena. He is also usable in whatever chapter Davis is in in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Attacks *'Vee-Headbutt' (V-mon Head): Charges and headbutts the opponent with tremendous force Other FormsEdit The name "Veemon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Veemon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The Rookie form, however, is its most common and preferred form. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ In Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Veemon is Ryo's Digimon. When Davis finds this out in Brave Tamer, he is understandably jealous. #↑ This attack is named "Cable Catcher" in the FUNimation official subs for Digimon Adventure 02. Category:Digimon Category:Characters